


Grumble Grumble, Toil and Tumble

by inkblotfox



Series: Holon Legacy [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, Mating Press, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox
Summary: A gift to McPippyPants to help cheer her up after a rough weekend.Pippy drops in on Grumpy to take her bad mood out on his fridge, prompting the grouchy fire badger to see if he can't help boost her mood.





	1. Chapter 1

Grumpy was surprised to hear his front door slam open, mostly because he lived alone. He looked up from his book just in time to see two paintbrush tails whip past the living room door, familiar footsteps stomping their way into his kitchen. The black Typhlosion got up slowly, already suspecting he knew what was going on as he lumbered his way into the kitchen after his uninvited guest.

There was a distinct lack of amusement on his face as he rounded the corner to find Pippy digging through his fridge, her dexterous tails already holding onto a carton of ice cream and a bottle of chocolate syrup. The Ambipom/Smeargle hybrid was muttering angrily under her breath as she rummaged, with words like ‘stupid’, ‘dramatic’, and ‘asshole’ rather distinct to her audience. He closed the distance between himself and his partner, looking down at her over the door of the fridge with something approaching irritation on his face.

“You know, most folks at least do me the courtesy of knocking,” he grumbled, his tone not phasing the irate hybrid in the least.

“We both know that’s a lie. Florette literally broke your windows last time you tried to lock her out.” Her retort managed to get a wry chuckle out of him.

“So what’s got you in such a huff, Miss Pip? Someone stepped on your tail?” She slammed the fridge shut, hard enough to rattle the glass inside as she went looking for a spoon.

“Ugh. It’s just one of those days where nothing at all wants to go right. Assholes in the meeting today, assholes in my apartment building, assholes in just every general direction. Why does everyone wanna try my patience?” She was just about to plop down in one of the chairs when she found herself being scooped up by her grouchy teammate, carried unceremoniously out of the room. She gave no struggle, apparently resigned to the probability that Grumpy would just toss her out as well, only to be pleasantly surprised when he turned back into the living room. He settled back into his favorite spot on the couch, the indented cushions giving a little hiss of protest at the disturbance, sitting her in his lap as he reached for his book once more. The turn of events was unexpected, but not unwelcome, and Pip leaned back into the larger pokemon as she pulled the lid off of her pilfered ice cream. She occupied herself with stuffing her muzzle with the sweet treat for awhile while Grumpy read behind her, seemingly content to let her fume for awhile as she tried to sort through her emotions. He didn’t push her to explain any further, but he made a point to keep his free paw laid across her waist, giving her an anchor of sorts to her turmoil. Twenty minutes had passed before she leaned back to put the empty ice cream carton on the distracted Typhlosion’s head, effectively getting his attention as rivulets of melted ice cream dripped down into his fur. He looked down at her with a cocked eyebrow, setting his book carefully aside to better give her his attention.

“Do you ever get tired of people barging into your house?” He wasn’t sure where she was going with this question, but he didn’t see any harm in indulging her.

“Honestly, it’s become more or less routine. I don’t think I recall the last day I was home without one of you pests making yourself at home here too - I honestly don’t understand why you haven’t just moved in already.” They shared a chuckle at that - given how much stuff she and Florette kept in Grumpy’s apartment, it was arguable that they already had.

“I guess that’s fair. It just seems like it would get annoying after awhile… having people tramping all over your personal space…”

“Well, I suppose there’s a difference between having strangers intruding and having your friends make themselves at home. And I get the feeling you’ve got a real bad case of the former more than the latter.” She nodded, making a sour face.

“People just don’t seem to know when enough is enough lately. The push and they push and they ask and they ask for more and more… I’ve got my own stuff to deal with!” She tossed her spoon across the room irately. “I just need some time to unwind, they’re all just stressing me the heck out.” Grumpy nodded, snuggling her into his chest as he contemplated the thought, letting her fume in his grasp while he considered the best way to appease her irritation. She gave a surprised sound when she found him suddenly standing up, slinging her over his shoulder as he started for the door.

“Wait, where are we going now?!” she demanded as they walked out of the apartment, though she made no effort to break free of his hold as they walked.

“Gonna go get all that frustration out, the good ol’ fashioned way.” She wasn’t quite sure what he meant by that, but seemed resigned to see what he had up his sleeve as he carried her into the woods behind the apartment complex, following a path he had clearly made himself - the claw marks in the trees all but screamed that. She wasn’t kept waiting long before they came upon a grassy clearing, bordered on the far side by a small creek bubbling along.

“Well, this certainly is a pretty spot,” she commented as he let her down. She took a few steps into the clearing, taking in the warmth of the sun overhead as she looked around. “But I still don’t get what you-” She didn’t get a chance to finish her thought before she’d been floored by his heavy paw, the wind knocked out of her as she dropped hard to the ground. “What the fuck?!” she wheezed as she struggled to get up.

“Gimmie your best shot. No better way to get that irritation out than with a good sparring session.” The great badger squared himself into a proper fighting position as Pip managed to find her footing again, anger flashing across her face as she glared at him.

“Grumpy, you really don’t wanna do this. I’d rather not hurt you-” He interrupted her with another jab, one she barely dodged away from.

“Trust me, you’re not gonna hurt me. And you’ll feel better getting it out than if you keep it all bottled up. Now…” He gave her a cocky grin. “Why don’t you show me what those fancy tails of yours can do?”

Pippy only hesitated a moment before lunging at him, letting her strong tails do the work of throwing punches as she focused on dancing around the bigger Pokemon’s retaliation. There was something cathartic about the feeling of her blows connecting with solid flesh, the tactile feedback of his body under her blows, the adrenaline rush of trying to outmaneuver the bulky pokemon. He did his best to hold back, not wanting to overdo it and actually hurt the angry Ambi-Smeargle even as she laid into him, dancing around her wilder punches as she connected again and again with his tough flank.

Pip seemed surprised at just how much punishment he could take from her, strong paws blunting her punches and keeping her from laying into his more vulnerable spots, letting her blows bounce off of his arms and back as he slowly drove her back towards the creek. It only encouraged her to push herself harder, determined to take control of this one thing, a small vindication for all of the other crap that she felt was far out of her control, hammering into him until he made the mistake of lunging for her in what she supposed was intended as a knockout punch, overextending himself. She bobbed under his fist, following up with a rough uppercut to his jaw, her momentum knocking him flat on his back and leaving her feeling thoroughly exhilarated. Any worry she had about his reluctance to get off the ground was dispelled by his rumbling laughter, laughter she found herself joining in. She flopped down on top of him, the two of them panting as they tried to catch their breath.

“Feeling any better yet?” he chuckled, giving a soft  _ oof _ when she thumped his belly playfully in response. “Certainly a lot of spunk in you - woe to the fool who gets on the wrong side of those tails.”

“You say that like there’s a right side to be on with my tails,” she taunted in response, rolling off of him into the grass. “...Don’t you dare answer that,” she added when he started laughing.

They laid out in the sunshine for a while, enjoying the silence while Grumpy occasionally rubbed his jaw. Curiosity soon got the best of the hybrid however, prompting her to sit up and look around the clearing more closely.

“Do you do this a lot?” she asked. “Coming out here and throwing punches, I mean.”

“What makes you think that?” came his evasive response, though she wasn’t fooled.

“Like half the trees out here are missing a chunk or four - some of them look like they were ripped out of the ground entirely.” Her eyes settled on one section of the surrounding trees in particular that, while now seemed to be more of a campsite, clearly looked as if he’d burned down whatever had been growing in that spot prior. She was surprised at how long it took him to respond, as if mulling the question over in his mind.

“Sometimes things get overwhelming, and there’s not a lot of great ways to work those emotions out.” He sat up, offering her his paw, letting her see the old scars under the fur where he’d clearly taken a swing at the foliage. “It’s a lot less controversial to take a swing at a tree than it is to swing at another Pokémon, and I can think a little clearer after I’ve worn myself out.”

“I guess that makes some sense,” Pippy replied, looking thoughtful. “But it doesn’t look like you’ve been out here recently.”

“I’ve had a few pests to distract me.” He chuckled, sitting up to ruffle her curly fur. “Still, it’s nice to come out here every so often. You’re free to join me, if you want.”

He got up then, starting towards the path back when he felt Pippy’s tail lash out under his ankles. The clearing echoed with his startled yell as he fell on his face, feeling his companion bounce on his back before landing in front of him.

“And just where are you going? Maybe I’m not done kicking your butt.” There was a playful look in her eyes as she squared up in front of the rising fire badger. “Best two out of three. Give me some practice before I go whoop on some assholes.” Grumpy considered her a moment before shrugging.

“Fine. But if I win, you’re paying for that ice cream you stole.” She laughed at that, narrowly dancing out of the way of his punch.

“You’re buying me seconds when I beat you!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some major roughhousing, Grumpy makes a point to take his comeuppance out of his intrusive neighbor's tail-end.

Four rounds later, Pippy lay on the ground, pinned under the bulk of her larger opponent.

“I believe that’s three out of five, ma’am. You owe me some payment.” She have a huff of resignation, thumping him lazily with her tails.

“Fine, fine, fine. Lemme up then, ya lump! All my money is back at my place.” He snickered at that, holding her pinned with his paw as he sat up.

“I don’t need yer money. I plan to take my payment out of your ass.” She gave a yelp as he yanked her up by the waist, hanging upside down in his grasp while her tails flailed in the air.

“What the heck do you think you’re doing?” she demanded, knowing exactly what he was doing.

“Getting on the right side of your tails,” he answered, sending her into a fit of giggles as he pressed slow, lingering kisses to the base of her tails. She whipped his muzzle gently, putting up a token resistance even as she spread her legs, letting her feet rest against his shoulders as his tongue wandered lower. She could feel him teasing her tight tailhole now, dragging his tongue around the ring in slow, steady circles, letting the anticipation build, could feel a very distinct smirk on his muzzle as her murmurs escalated into whimpers, then whines.

“Fhhh… Arceus d-damn you… Quit teasing me!” Her tails lashed down on his head and he punished her, pulling away to nip at her plush ass and earning a near-shout of frustration. Irate, she reached down to take hold of his peeking member, delighted to feel him throb in her grasp. “F-fucking asshole… Two can play that game!” She was delighted to see her groping had gotten his attention, prompting him to push his muzzle into her sex and drive his tongue into her before returning up to her neglected ass. She rewarded him with some tongue-work of her own, dragging her tongue against his belly until he adjusted his hold on her, letting her slip her lips around his tip to nurse on him in kind.

Much like his fighting style, what Grumpy might have lacked in finesse was made up for with sheer bulk. Pippy didn’t think she’d ever really get used to the way his broad tongue filled her, the grouchy Typhlosion shamelessly pushing as deep into her as he could reach, curling the thick muscle up against her walls each time he pulled back to her muffled delight. She motivated him to keep going with her own deft movements, stroking her hands up and down his shaft while her tongue swirled around his tapered head, dragging against the sensitive skin as she lapped up his pre. She was startled, if not surprised when he leaned forward to drive himself deeper into her muzzle, forcing her to relax her throat or gag on him as he all but used her like a toy. She answered his brute force eagerly, wrapping her tails around his head to support herself as she let her hands do the talking, pumping and squeezing what he wasn’t actively pumping past her lips.

Her first climax snuck up on her. The pleasure of his eager tongue lashing built slowly, steadily, making her squirm and writhe in his grip, but when he’d moved his paw from her hips to play along her clit, pushing one of those thick digits into her soaked nethers as he teased, the sudden stimulation sent her right over the edge of oblivion. He was merciless in pleasuring her, flopping back onto his back to better hold her steady against his muzzle as she soaked his fur with her nectar, his hips rolling below them to keep driving his cock home at the new angle. She could feel herself clenching around his tongue, trying to hold it impaled in her as he flicked and rolled the muscle in and out of her needy depths, pulling away only to sample the mess she’d made before continuing to devour her. Part of her hoped he’d never stop, relishing in the worship he showed her body and the eager way he abused her muzzle. Part of her ached for more, and that part was quickly winning out as the heat in her belly grew.

He was surprised to feel her struggle out of his grip, though any protest he had died on her lips as she turned to seize him in a heated kiss, letting her tails tease his throbbing shaft as she pushed her tongue past his lips, their tastes mingling between them. She was quickly too much for him to resist, the great badger rolling over to kneel over her while she instinctively spread her legs for him. Words failed her, replaced with needy moans and whimpers as he ground his slick length against her, shuddering with pleasure as he blindly sought to take her. She reached down, fingering her soaked pussy with one hand while the other guided him where she wanted him, a sharp gasp escaping her as her rear was spread around him.

Both paws dug into her hips as he worked his way in, shallow thrusts opening her up gradually while she all but begged him to go faster. The foreplay was wonderful, but she needed him to ravage her now, needed it hard and fast until she was dazed and drooling on the ground, until nothing was left of the day except warmth and contentment and a wonderful ache in her muscles. Her legs and tails both wrapped as best as they could around his broad hips, pulling herself closer to him, dragging him down by his fur so she could bite into his neck.

“Come on, ya big lump. Quit holding back and wreck me,” she all but snarled to him, a demand he met by impaling her to the hilt, her body tensing as even his swelling knot popped past her stretched pucker.

“You asked for it, pest.” Pippy found herself reduced to a mess of moans and whimpers once more as he tightened his grip on her, claws cutting into her hips as he plowed her into the grass below them. Each thrust drove her forward, his iron grip holding her in place as he sank into her again and again, wet slaps of drenched flesh matching every movement as he hammered into her. She sang his name as he pushed her legs up, holding her in a full mating press while the clearing around them echoed her approval.

Pippy found her breath taken from her as she came, soaking the Typhlosion’s belly as convulsions rocked her body, milking him relentlessly as he struggled to force his knot into her. She reached up to grab whatever she could of him, holding on for dear life as he leveraged his weight into her, their position giving him the extra push he needed, sending her eyes wide as he finally tied her ass properly. Even then his hips refused to stop, piling pleasure atop her climax while she shamelessly cried out until her voice was hoarse, reaching down blindly to stroke him through her belly as he finally gave her what she wanted. She thought she would burst from the way his cum flooded her, tingling with heat while he roared his dominance into the gathering twilight.

It took her a minute to realize she’d blacked out, her vision blurry in the fading light. She vaguely registered Grumpy curled protectively around her, still tied to her rear, breathing still heavy as he recovered from their vigorous mating. He had rolled into his side to better support her, though his eyes seemed to be trained on the skies above. She couldn’t really blame him - it was a really beautiful sunset. Still, she had no plans to spend the night in this field, and soon began to wiggle herself free of his grasp, groaning as Grumpy’s swollen shaft managed to slip free of her. She was glad then to be on her side, their mess running from between them out into the grass below.

“I guess we can call it even now,” the fire badger grumbled as he started to stir, groaning with exertion as he got to all fours.

“Even?! Not even close, bucko. My ass is worth way more than a measly carton of ice cream.” She gave him a playful punch, making him laugh. “You better get cleaned up fast, I want dinner!”

“Bah. Haven’t you eaten enough of my food already?” Still, he scooped her up, slinging the tired hybrid over his shoulder as he started back towards the apartment. “Fine. But no dessert! Last thing you need is more sugar.”

“Because I’m so sweet?”

“Because I don’t need you bouncing off the walls all night.” She thumped him good for that one, even as they both laughed, their voices echoing into the darkening sky.


End file.
